Biru Langit
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (MEANIE (Mingyu x Wonwoo)) Bahkan itu akan menjadi langit biru untuk kau dan aku.. Kau bisa lihat langit di atas sana? Warna biru terangnya menenangkan hatiku. Begitu juga dengan senyummu itu. Jadi, berhentilah menangis "Aku janji aku akan sembuh," -Wonwoo "Pembohong!" -Mingyu YAOI, ANGST, BADBOY/?, lil bit FAMILY CHECK THIS OUT warn inside, CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! RnR juseyo
1. Prolog

WARNING: ITS YAOI, GAJE, WITH MATURE LANGUAGE IN NEXT CHAPTER,

DLDR

Genre: Angst, Romance. school life, badboy, family

Rate: T (M for language)

A/N; Ini adalah ff meanie pertama buatan saya, jadii maaf jika kurang memuaskan..

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biru Langit

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kau bisa lihat langit di atas sana?

Bagaimana, cerah bukan?

Warna biru terangnya menenangkan hatiku

Begitu juga dengan senyum lebarmu itu

Jadi, berhentilah menangis...

 **.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang

Proudly present:

"Biru Langit"

With MEANIE couple

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUST PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **April 2014**

Mendung membentang di langit Seoul dengan kilat yang sesekali muncul tanpa suara menghiasnya. Pertanda hujan akan turun semakin jelas, semua orang mulai panik hingga berlarian untuk cepat mencari tempat berteduh. Tak sedikit para pejalan kaki yang telah mengeluarkan payung dari tas – tas mereka. Persiapan sedini mungkin untuk menghadapi hujan yang sepertinya akan turun dengan lebat melihat keadaan langit gelap gulita itu.

Kecuali seseorang pria dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas Pledis High School itu, ia hanya berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali bersiul. Almamater tidak ia gunakan dan malah tersampir dengan tidak rapinya di pundak kiri pria itu. Raut wajahnya yang datar menambah kesan buruk terhadapanya.

'BRUUKKK!'

"Brengsek! Jalan yang benar!" maki pria itu dengan keras ketika seseorang tak sengaja menabraknya. Pria itu langsung saja menarik kerah seseorang yang menabraknya itu dengan kasar hingga tubuh mungilnya sedikit terangkat. Seseorang itu menunduk tak berani menatap wajah pria itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf," seseorang itu meminta maaf. Namun sepertinya pria itu masih kurang puas, ia makin mencengkeram kerah seseorang itu makin erat. Pria itu melirik pada almamater yang digunakan penabraknya itu. Ia mendecih.

"Huh, jadi kau juga satu sekolah denganku?!" seseorang itu memberanikan diri menatap pria itu. ia terkejut setengah mati melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"C-choi Mingyu?" ia memastikan dengan terbata. Pria itu –Choi Mingyu- menyeringai kecil.

"Bagus bodoh, kalau kau mengenalku. Jadi di kelas mana kau berada? Kita selesaikan di sekolah saja bagaimana? Tidak enak disini dilhat orang – orang," Mingyu mendorong seseorang itu hingga jatuh terduduk. Mingyu kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru cerah dari sakunya untuk membersihkan tangannya dari kuman seperti seseorang di depannya –pikirnya-.

"K-kita sekelas.." seseorang itu masih terbata. Ia memandang sekeliling yang sekarang menjadikannya pusat perhatian mereka. Mingyu tersenyum yang terlihat menyeramkan. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah _nametag_ seorang pria berambut kemerah-mudaan itu.

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sososk mungil itu ingin sekali mengurungkan niatnya masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Akan kuberi hadiah saat sampai di kelas nanti. Sampai bertemu nanti, Lee Jihoon.."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeon Wonwoo imnida." Wonwoo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat di depan kelas. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat santai terkesan sangat menganggap remeh hal yang dia lakukan barusan. Beberapa teman sekelasnya memasang ekspresi tidak suka akan sikap cuek Wonwoo. Sebagian malah tersenyum lebar seperti idiot karena menganggap Wonwoo itu _cool_. Dan sisanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Kim songsaenim yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Mereka memang baru masuk kelas setelah selama seminggu menjalani masa orientasi siswa di Pledis high school itu, jadi wajar saja jika mereka masih canggung dan belum mengenal satu sama lain. Maka dari itu wa;i kelas 1-2 itu mengadakan acara perkenalan diri.

Wonwoo kembali ke bangkunya yang berada di barisan nomor dua dari belakang dan tepat dipinggir ruang samping jendela yang mengarah keluar langsung ke lapangan utama, tempat pelajaran olahraga biasa dilakukan. Wonwoo kemudian langsung menatap ke luar, tepatnya ke arah langit mendung di luar sana. Ia lalu menatap ke depan kelas dimana Kim songsaenim telah memulai pelajaran pagi ini. Pelajaran matematika, Wonwoo bahkan sudah bosan mempelajari kembali apa yang sudah ia biasa lakukan.

Ia menatap rumus – rumus yang tertera di papan tulis. Ah rumus itu, ia sudah tahu rumus itu beberapa minggu sebelum pelajaran di sekolah barunya dimulai. Lalu sekarang ia harus melakukan apa? Ia pasti akan mati bosan jika seharian hanya mendapat pelajaran yang begitu – begitu saja.

'KRIEEEET!'

Pintu depan kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil dengan rambut kemerah-mudaannya yang lucu itu. Ia memasuki kelas dengan ragu, mengampiri sang guru yang menatapnya bingung. Begitu juga dengan seisi kelas yang tiba – tiba menjadi hening.

Sosok itu tampak berbincang lama dengan Kim ssaem sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri, "Annyeong.. Lee Jihoon imnida," entah pendengaran Wonwoo yang salah atau memang seperti itu kenyataannya, suara Jihoon bergetar.

Ia kemudian tampak mengamati seluruh kelas. Pasti memilih dimana ia akan duduk nantinya. Dan hanya tersisa dua kursi. Di sudut belakang kelas, tepatnya belakang bangku milik Wonwoo atau baris nomor dua deret pertama. Setelah berpikir sedikit lama akhirnya ia melangkah kecil menuju bangku baris kedua deret pertama dan menyisakan satu bangku di belakang Wonwoo persis.

'Jadi masih ada satu yang belum datang?' pikir Wonwoo.

'KRIEEEET!'

Sekali lagi pintu terbuka. Seseorang dengan tinggi di atas rata – rata memasuki ruang kelas dengan santainya, kali ini kelas hening dengan tidak sewajarnya. Pria tampan dengan jas almamater yang tersampir di pundak kirinya. Kemejanya juga tidak ia kenakan dengan rapi.

"Choi Mingyu imnida," ia berkata dengan singkat, jangan lupa dengan senyum miringnya yang pasti membuat siapapun menjadi kesal. Terlalu mempesona. Tanpa bicara sedikit pun dengan Kim songsaenim bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf karena terlambat, Mingyu berjalan ke arah Wonwoo yang juga menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Mingyu tertawa renyah, Wonwoo malah menggeram marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong! Miss Zhang back

Anyone miss me? Mianhae bcs alah post ff baru padahal Black Melody belum kelar :3 maaf sekali yang nungguin ff ituu *reader: ga ada yang nungguuuu* /pundung /g

Ini adalah ff MEANIE COUPLE PERTAMA BUATAN SAYAAAA YEEEEE~~ /tumpengan /g

Dan ini juga ide pertama untuk Meanie couple pertama saya, langsung saya tulis karena takutnya lupa padahal genre yang seperti ini yang saya suka/?

Bagaimana? Buruk ya? maaf karena ide yang mungkin pasaran. Ceritanya, saya buat si Meanie keduanya jadi badboy gitu, jadi maaf nanti kalau ada adegan kekerasannya yaaa~ohh ya, si mingyu emang sengaja diubah margaya, karna buat kepentingan cerita.. jadi yg kurang nyaman maafkeun yaa~ /bow/

Mau curhat dikit nih/? Saya lagi suka bannget sama yang namanya SEVENTEEN mereka keren bangeeeeettt apalagi penuh dengan orang ganteng gitu, dan juga SAYA LAGI CINTA BANGET SAMA MEANIE bias utama sih Jun, tapi lagi suka banget sama Wonwoo :') nah, bagaimana dengan kalian? Ada yang ngebias svt seperti saya?

Gimana nih sama ceritanya? Ini hanya percobaan makanya baru dibuat prolog, penjelasan jalan cerita bakal ada di chapter depan. Kalian ingin ff ini dilanjut atau delete aja? Kalau dilanjut kalian ingin ff ini berjalan cerita seperti apa? Boleh lhoo sarannya di kotak revieww~~ okay,, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NEEE?

JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA /BOW/

* * *

 **SIGN.**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


	2. Chapter 1: Habits

WARNING: ITS YAOI, GAJE, WITH MATURE LANGUAGE IN NEXT CHAPTER,

DLDR

Genre: Angst, Romance. school life, badboy, family

Rate: T (M for language)

A/N; Ini adalah ff meanie pertama buatan saya, jadii maaf jika kurang memuaskan..

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kau bisa lihat langit di atas sana?**_

 _ **Bagaimana, cerah bukan?**_

 _ **Warna biru terangnya menenangkan hatiku**_

 _ **Begitu juga dengan senyum lebarmu itu**_

 _ **Jadi, berhentilah menangis...**_

.

.

.

.

.

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang

Proudly present:

"Biru Langit"

With MEANIE couple

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Habits**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September 2014**

"Jeon Wonwoo, kerjakan soal nomor dua di papan tulis."

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar namanya disebut. Hampir seluruh temannya menatapnya sekarang. Ia menatap Kim songsaaenim yang menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis dan membaca soal yang tertera disana. Ohh.. logaritma, itu mudah. Maka ia segera bangkit dan menuju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan. Sekitar lima menit ia selesai mengerjakan soal dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Kim songsaenim tampak memeriksa jawaban Wonwoo, beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum. "Benar," itu katanya. Dan seisi kelas menjadi riuh oleh tepuk tangan seketika. Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk respon berlebihan dari teman sekelasnya. Ia tidak mengerti keadaan kelas karena sejak tadi pagi ia sudah malas mengikuti pelajaran pertama hari ini, matematika.

"Sejak tadi kau tidak fokus mengikuti pelajaran, saya kira kau sudah tidak butuh pelajaran saya lagi. Kau bisa keluar kelas saat pelajaran saya mulai sekarang," Kim songsaenim berkata halus. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat santai namun Wonwoo sangat mengerti situasinya, itu adalah sebuah peringatan. Kemudian pelajaran mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini Wonwoo tidak berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis. Ia tidak suka diusir.

"Ya! Boo Seungkwan, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Wonwoo tidak sabar akhirnya pada siswa yang duduk di samping bangkunya, Boo Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menoleh dengan cepat pada Wonwoo lalu menjawab dengan ragu, "Tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Kau tahu? Itu soal sekelas olimpiade nasional." Wonwoo terssenyum remeh mendengar jawaban Seungkwan. Omong kosong, itu soal sekelas anak sekolah dasar baginya. Memang jenius.

Wonwoo memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kelas. Pikirannya melayang jauh di antara gumpalan putih bersih penghias luasnya biru abadi di atas sana. Menurutnya sekolah memang sangat membosankan jika kau hanya datang untuk belajar akademik di dalamnya.

"Choi Mingyu! Kerjakan nomor tiga!" Kim songsaenim berkata dengan keras. Dan Wonwoo juga terkejut dengan itu. ia mengikuti arah pandang teman – temannya yang bepusat di belakang bangkunya. Ia dapat melihat seorang Choi Mingyu yang baru saja meregangkan badannya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia menatap malas ke arah papan tulis.

"Aku tidak bisa, ssaem." Jawabnya enteng.

Kim songsaenim tampak memerah, semua orang tampak memasang wajah was – was –kecuali Wonwoo dan Mingyu tentunya-. "Keluar sekarang juga!"

Lalu Mingyu berdiri dan keluar kelas dengan santainya. Sementara Wonwoo hanya tersenyum miring di tempatnya.

"Dia orang yang menarik," katanya tanpa diketahui siapapun.

* * *

Wonwoo berjalan santai menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolahnya. Saat ini adalah waktu pelajaran sejarah dan ia sangat enggan untuk mengikutinya, maka berakhirlah ia disini dengan idenya membolos pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Ia membuka pintu dari _rooftop_ itu dengan perlahan, walau begitu masih saja menciptakan bunyi derit yang sedikit mengganggu pendengaran. Ia melangkah masuk. Sampai beberapa langkah kemudian ia melihat sesuatu yang memaksanya berhenti.

Ia tersenyum tidak suka, "Wah.. wah.. lihat, siapa disana?" Wonwoo berjalan ke arah sosok tampan yang tampak menutup matanya sambil bersandar pada tembok pembatas atap gedung. Sepertinya sedang menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Wonwoo sosok itu segera membuka matanya.

"Lihat, siapa yang berani menggangguku. Punya nyali juga kau," sosok itu berdiri dan menepuk – nepuk bagian pantatnya yang kotor akan debu balkon atap sekolah itu. ia tersenyum remeh sambil menatap tajam Wonwoo. Namun, Wonwoo tampak biasa saja dengan tatapan itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Choi. Sejak kapan kau berani _mengambil_ tempatku?" Wonwoo bertanya balik. Sosok itu –Choi Mingyu- tertawa renyah. Kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tempatmu kau bilang? _Hello, Jeon_.. aku tidak melihat siapapun disini selama seminggu belakangan. _So, this place's not yours_. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi," Mingyu berbisik tajam di akhir kalimatnya tepat di depan telinga Wonwoo. Ia menepuk pundak Wonwoo berulang kali. Wonwoo mendecih. "Oh! Aku ingat! Bukannya seminggu belakangan kau tidak masuk sekolah? Jadi, yang tadi pagi itu kau mau pamer denganku ya? Dasar, _Tuan sok jenius_."

"Aku tidak pamer, dan.." Wonwoo menampik tangan Mingyu yang menepuk – nepuk pundaknya. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" hardiknya keras.

"Kau sedang memancingku ya?" Ekspresi Mingyu mengeras. Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Ekspresinya juga mengeras seketika. Angin dingin awal musim gugur menerpa wajah mereka dengan lembut, menggelitik dengan hawa dinginnya. Hari itu langit begitu cerah tak berawan. Yang tampak hanya bentangan karpet biru indah yang tak terhingga. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua memulai kebiasaan baru yang akan mengubah nasib keduanya.

* * *

"Apa – apaan ini?!" Kim Songsaenim berteriak keras tatkala melihat dua siswa asuhannya berada di kantor guru dalam keadaan wajah yang sangat tidak baik itu, mungkin bagian tubuh yang lain juga. Mereka ketahuan berkelahi di atap sekolah karena Jihoon yang melaporkannya, untung saja ada Jihoon yang –dipaksa- mengantarkan makan siang untuk Mingyu sehingga perkelahian mereka tidak berujung fatal.

"Jelaskan masalah ini! Apa kalian belajar jadi jagoan? Sudah merasa penguasa di sekolah? Kalian masih di tahun pertama tetapi sudah berani berulah. Bla bla bla..." dan semua ucapan wali kelas mereka berdua babaikan hembusan angin belaka yang akan segera menghilang. Mingyu hanya memasang seringai tipis di bibirnya, seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk guru matematikanya itu. Sementara Wonwoo seperti biasa, _just poker face_.

Setelah hampir satu jam diceramahi Kim songsaenim dalam posisi berdiri –guru tua itu tidak tahu jika kaki mereka juga ngilu akibat perkelahian tadi- yang membuat keduanya sedikit tak tahan juga. Hei, mereka memang _jagoan_ tapi mereka juga manusia. Mereka juga punya rasa lelah. Kim songsaenim memutuskan menghentikan ceramahnya saat bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran di hari itu berdering nyaring.

Mereka mendapat hukuman dengan mengerjakan seratus soal matematika yang harus dikumpul dua hari lagi. Beliau mengancam akan memeberikan yang lebih berat jika tidak dikerjakan. Wonwoo maupun Mingyu tak ambil pusing dengan hukuman yang diberikan. Wonwoo merasa itu sangat mudah dilakukan sedang Mingyu beranggapan bahwa itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Hingga di hari pengumpulan tugas, tak satupun diantara mereka yang memberikannya pada Kim Songsaenim. Hingga mereka diceramahi seharian lagi, padahal luka tempo hari belumlah pulih. Sehingga di hari selanjutnya kedua siswa itu tidak masuk sekolah untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Mingyu, kau baik – baik saja? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak masuk kemarin?" itu Junhui, Wen Junhui. 'Teman' Mingyu yang langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan di hari berikutnya saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki di dalam kelas. Mingyu tertawa remeh mendengar pertanyaan Jun.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku tidak baik – baik saja? Tunggu, berdua? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Mingyu menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. Jun melirik ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di depan bangku Mingyu. Mingyu mengerti siapa yang Jun maksud. Kemudian mengendikkan bahunya, tak peduli.

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada guru sialan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Januari 2015**

"Choi Mingyu! Keluar sekarang juga!" untuk kesekian kalinya ia diusir keluar kelas. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya juga ia langsung melaksanakannya tanpa keluhan apapun. Mingyu keluar kelas melalui pintu belakang kelas. Memang kelas itu memiliki dua pintu, bagian depan dan belakang.

 _Pledis High School_ , sekolah menegah atas yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul adalah sekolah khusus bagi para pria. Jadi, jangan tanya jika kau tidak menemui satu wanita pun di sekolah ini. Berlaku juga untuk para guru. Kau tidak akan menemukan guru cantik nan seksi seperti sekolah lain disini. Sekolah yang cukup terkenal baik di kalangan masyarakat dengan sebutan 'sekolahnya para atlet', apalagi di cabang olahraga basket, sekolah ini selalu menjadi juara bertahan.

Choi Mingyu, siswa tahun pertama Pledis High School yang berada di kelas 1-2 adalah salah satu siswa yang beruntung dapat memasuki sekolah favoritnya kaum lelaki itu. Pria dengan bakat alami olahraga yang luar biasa itu sama sekali tidak memiliki sesuatu yang akan membuatnya jadi lebih sempurna jika ia miliki, yaitu sopan santun. Walau masih di tahun pertama ia sudah berani pada kakak kelasnya dan guru. Namun, karena kemampuannya yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk mempertahankan julukan Pledis High schol, maka pihak sekolah tidak berani mengeluarkannya.

Mingyu mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan dibawah kursi. Kali ini tidak hanya sekedar mematuhi perintah sang guru saja, tetapi juga berniat untuk membolos hari ini secara terang – terangan. Hal ini sering dilakukan oleh Choi Mingyu, tetapi belum dapat diterima oleh semua penghuni kelas. Kim Songsaenim tampak merah padam, ia sudah beberapa kali melihat Mingyu yang sengaja membolos di depan matanya. Namun, kali ini cukup. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan anak itu, kemudian ia berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah Mingyu yang tengah berjalan santai keluar kelas sambil menenteng tasnya di bahu.

"Ya! Choi Mingyu, mau kemana kau?" bentak Kim songsaenim keras. Seketika kelas menjadi hening dan suasana menjadi sedikit mencekam. Mingyu berbalik dan menatap langsung tepat ke mata sang guru yang berkilat marah. Seisi kelas bungkam.

"Ssaem, anda bilang aku harus keluar. Jadi aku hanya menjalankan perintah guru saja. Kenapa masih ditanyakan?" jawab Mingyu enteng, ia hanya menyeringai kecil saat melihat gurunya itu menahan geramannya. Kim songsaenim terdiam karena menahan amarahnya yang memuncak. Mingyu membungkuk hormat namun ia juga tersenyum remeh melihat gurunya saat ini. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Ya! Choi Mingyu!" kali ini semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang duduk menghadap ke luar jendela yang baru saja berteriak itu. Mingyu berhenti dan berbalik menatap sosok cantik diterpa teriknya sinar mentari yang menembus kaca jendela, begitu juga sosok itu menatapnya tajam dengan _poker face_ nya.

"Wah, kau ingin mencari masalah lagi ya? Jangan _sok jadi pahlawan, tukang pamer_." Mingyu berkata sinis.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo, apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" Seungkwan yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanannya berbisik kesal. Sepertinya ia khawatir pada temannya itu, karena setiap orang yang dianggap mengganggu oleh Mingyu akan berakhir mengenaskan dikeesokkan harinya. Mingyu tak berniat menunggu Wonwoo untuk menjawab ucapannya, lalu ia melangkah dan benar – benar menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan kelas yang senyap seketika.

Di belakangnya, Wonwoo memandangnya dengan padangan yag sulit diartikan.

* * *

'Kriekkk!'

Mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya yang lumayan besar itu dengan malas. Kakinya membawanya melangkah masuk ke dalam tanpa gairah. Ia baru saja melewati ruang tamu super mewah yang berada di bagian paling depan rumahnya. Lalu menaiki anak tangga meuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Sebelum menaiki anak tangga, jika berbelok ke arah kiri maka akan memasuki wilayah meuju kolam renang, disampingnya ada sebuah taman bunga hias yang sudah tidak terurus.

Mingyu sampai di anak tangga teratas namun sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya. "Mingyu-ya! Mengapa jam segini sudah berada di rumah?" ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan celemek biru laut terang yang ia kenakan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu siang, dan sangat tidak wajar jika Mingyu sudah sampai rumah pada jam ini.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Tidak terbalik? Seharusnya aku yang tanya, mengapa kau ada di rumah jam segini- Ah! Kuralat ucapanku, ada apa denganmu? Tidak baisanya pulang ke rumah." Mingyu memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Seperti itu kata yang kau ucapkan pada kakakmu? Apa kau sudah merasa paling benar?" pria tampan yang ternyata kakak Mingyu itu berujar datang. Mingyu tertawa remeh.

"Ya! Choi Seungcheol! Lebih baik kau urusi saja urusanmu. Tidak perlu memperdulikanku. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu saja sana," Mingyu berujar dengan ketus, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Seungcheol di bawah sana hanya dapat menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Seungcheol segera menyusul Mingyu dikamarnya. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Mingyu ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali dan terdengar sahutan kasar dari dalam, "Ada apa lagi? Pergi saja sana!"

"Setelah ganti baju, turunlah sebentar. Hyung sudah memasakkanmu makan siang. Bukannya kau jarang makan masakanku? Hyung tunggu di bawah, ya.." Seungcheol berujar lembut pada pintu yang menghalangi dirinya dengan adiknya itu. Ia menatap sendu sebuah figura foto yang ada di dinding samping pintu kamar Mingyu. Itu foto yang di ambil tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan basket se-nasional tingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Foto dirinya yang tersenyum lebar dengan piala besar berada dipelukannya.

Seungcheol merindukan senyuman adiknya itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang," Wonwoo memberi salam saat baru saja memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar bercat hijau segar itu. Ia memasuki rumahnya melewati ruang tamu dan berbelok ke kiri menuju dapur rumahnya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menata beberapa makanan di atas meja makan.

"Ah, Wonwoo.. selamat datang, ada masalah di sekolah hari ini?" ucap wanita itu ramah saat mendapati putra bungsunya sudah pulang.

"Biasa saja eomma, hari ini aku tidak membuat masalah." Wonwoo menjawab singkat, eommanya memang tahu bahwa ia sedikit 'bermasalah' di sekolah. Namun, beliau sama sekali tidak melarang anaknya itu. Ada sebuah alasan dibalik itu.

"Kalau begitu kau segera ganti baju saja, lalu kemari untuk makan malam." Wonwoo menurut saja, ia berbalik dan hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Oh, iya.. Wonwoo-ya.. apa kakakmu sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Nyonya Jeon tiba – tiba yang membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Ahh? Belum, memangnya ada apa eomma?" tanya balik Wonwoo dengan poker facenya.

"Sepertinya ia akan pulang ke Korea,"

"APA?!"

Kali ini ekspresi terkejutnya yang mendominasi. Nyonya Jeon menatap anaknya heran, "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Dia tidak berniat menjadi guru di sekolahku kan?"

Ya, itu yang paling ia takutkan. Ia tidak suka satu sekolah dengn saudaranya, itu membuatnya tidak bebas. Tetapi kakaknya adalah seorang guru matematika dan itu bisa membuatnya semakin terkekang jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Ahh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu rencana kakakmu?"

Wonwoo rasanya ingin mati saja.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Keesokkan harinya Jeon Wonwoo tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Entahlah, mungkin ia membolos. Biasanya juga ia sering tidak masuk tanpa keterangan. Mingyu memasuki kelas tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Ia duduk di bangkunya dengan santai tak peduli beberapa teman sekelasnya menatap ngeri padanya. Jun juga baru saja masuk, ia langsung menghampiri Mingyu yang tampak mengotak atik ponselnya.

" _Hi, bro.. I have some good news for you. Wanna hear it_?" ia langsung menyerbunya dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Mingyu membenci bahasa inggris. Mingyu menatap Jun kesal, pagi harinya sudah memburuk karena 'temannya' itu berbicara dengan bahasa aneh –menurut Mingyu-.

"Kalau kau terus berbicara dengan bahasa itu lagi lebih baik kau tidak bicara padaku." jawab Mingyu singkat, cepat, dan tajam. Jun duduk di bangku Wonwoo yang kosong depan bangku milik Mngyu. Ia membalik dan berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang saat ini berwajah masam. Jun malah tertawa lebar melihat wajah Mingyu.

"Eh? Si muka dinding tidak masuk lagi? _Arraseo_ , aku tidak akan berbicara dengan bahasa aneh itu lagi. Jadi, kau mau dengar tidak?" Jun bertanya dengan antusias. Mingyu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Sehingga Jun mulai berbicara panjang lebar yang intinya kalau Mingyu, dirinya –Jun-, –sialnya- Wonwoo, dan dua kakak kelas di tahun kedua telah terpilih menjadi tim basket inti sekolahnya yang akan mengikuti babak penyisihan turnamen nasioan tingkat sekolah menengah atas dua bulan lagi.

"Ohh.. aku juga sudah tahu kalau aku akan lolos. Ternyata si bodoh itu bagus juga ya?" itu tanggapan Mingyu atas cerita panjang lebar Jun yang memang tidak terlalu pentng itu. Jun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mingyu, Mingyu hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran. Jun menyeringai lebar sebelum berbisik tepat di samping telinga Mingyu.

"Aku punya satu berita lagi, sepertinya ini akan menjadi berita penting juga untukmu.." Jun menjeda perkataannya. Ia dapat melihat telinga Mingyu yang memerah, Jun rasanya ingin terkik melihatnya. Mingyu gampang geli juga ternyata. "Kim songsaenim dipindah tugas ke sekolah lain," Jun mengakhiri kalimatnya dan kembali ke posisi normal sebelum orang – orang yang memandang ke arah mereka itu tidak curiga.

Mingyu memasang wajah terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah tertawa senang seperti sehabis memenangkan sebuah perang. Sementara Jun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

'KRIEEET!'

Pintu kelas bagian depat terbuka dan sauaranya menghentikan tawa Mingyu sekejap. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pintu kelas, tak terkecuali Jun yang kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu, penasaran dengan seseuatu yang berhasil mengalihkan pandang Mingyu.

Seorang pria tampan berambut blonde sekitar awal dua puluhan tahun memasuki kelas sambil mendekap tumpukan kertas –entahlah apa itu- dengan senyum ramah yang mempesona pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Ia berhenti di meja guru. Entah bagaimana caranya namun seluruh penghuni memandangnya dengan penuh selidik dan menganggapnya sedikit _annoying_ karena penampilannya. –bahkan Mingyu yang biasa acuh dan si Jihoon yang sangat menjaga sikapnya-, jarang sekali kelas itu bisa sekompak itu.

Soonyoung si ketua kelas berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekat ke arah orang asing yang ada di kelasnya itu. "Maaf, hyung.. ada keperluan apa hyung berada disini? Sepertinya tidak ada jadwal mahasiswa yang magang mengajar di kelas ini. Saat ini adalah jam matematika milik Kim songsaenim. Apa hyung sudah meminta ijin darinya?" Hoshi berujar sesopan yang ia bisa, jujur saja Hoshi tidak suka hal yang berbau terlalu formal, kaku.

"Ekhm.." orang itu berdeham. Ia tersenyum maklum pada Soonyoung. "Bisakah kau duduk dulu? Akan kujelaskan," ia berujar lembut. Soonyoung mengangguk dan kembali ke bangkunya yang ada di depan meja guru persis, berada di antara Jihoon dan Minghao. Sekedar informasi, Minghao adalah siswa pindahan dari Shanghai, China.

" _Hello, everybody.. my name is Joshua Hong. I just came from United States, my school had been ended a while ago. My study is math. So here I will teach all of you math. About Mr. Kim, I think you already know.. He was transfered to other school, and here I am! I will reolace him to teach all of you. Nice to meet you. Let's get along well._." orang asing yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Joshua itu berujar panjang lebar. Seisi kelas terdiam mendengar ucapannya, bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang lupa untuk menutup mulutnya. Sebagian besar mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Jadi? Kim songsaaenim dipindah tugaskan ke sekolah lain? Mengapa mendadak?" sang ketua kelas membuka suara pertama kali. Sebenernya ia juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pria yang terlihat sangat masih muda itu, terutama pada dengan apa guru muda itu berbicara. Jujur saja, Soonyoung sedikit kesulitan mengerti arti ucapannya.

Joshua mengangguk lalu berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang membuat seluruh kelas menghela nafas lega, "Ya, jangan tanyakan padaku apa alasannya karena aku juga tidak mengetahuinya. Dan mulai sekarang aku juga akan menggantikan beliau menjadi wali kelas kalian. Agar tidak canggung, kalian boleh memanggilku hyung saja."

"Hah! Mahasiswa magang saja mengaku jadi guru baru. Dunia mulai aneh, kukira dia baru saja lulus SMA dua tahun lalu." Itu cibiran Jun yang ternyata sampai sampai ke telinga Joshua.

"Oh iya, aku bukan mahasiswa magang seperti yang kalian kira, aku baru saja menyelesaikan studi _doctor_ ku di Amerika Serikat dua hari yang lalu, dan aku memutuskan untuk kemabli ke Korea. Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat, akhirnya aku ditugaskan di sekolah ini dan menjadi guru kalian. Aku belum berusia tiga puluh sekedar informasi," Joshua menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi.

"Apa istimewanya sekolah di Amerika? Apa kau perlu memamerkannya?" Mingyu berujar dengan nada meremehkan. Joshua menatapnya lekat. Pria dengan rambut yang tak tertata rapi berwarna hitam abu kebiruan, alamamater yang tergeletak di meja, lengan baju yang ia lipat sampai siku, dan yang paling penting adalah ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan seperti tak takut dengan apapun.

Joshua malah tersenyum lebar, dia menemukannya. "Kau pasti Choi Mingyu?" Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan konyol seseorang yang menganggap dirinya guru itu.

"Yah, baiklah aku akan memulai pelajaran hari ini." Ia kemudian meletakkan tumpukkan kertas yang ia bawa tadi di meja guru. Mengambil sebuah buku cetak dan membuka pada halaman yang menunjukkan materi yang akan ia jelaskan siswa – siswanya.

"Hyung –ah maksudku ssaem.. anda tidak ingin mengabsen terlebih dahulu? Mungkin sekedar untuk mengenal kami? Kau tidak tanya siapa ketua kelasnya? Atau bertanya siapa yang tdak hadir?" Soonyoung berdiri tiba – tiba dan menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sebagai ketua kelas ia sedikit merasa tak dianggap.

"Ahh.. Kwon Soonyoung. Pertanyaanmu bagus sekali, maka aku akan menjawabnya. Pertama, aku tidak terbiasa mengabsen, aku hanya mengamati kalian saja. Ini berhubungan dengan pertanyaan kedua, karena aku sudah mengenal kalian yah, sebatas nama saja, tetapi dengan karakter kalian yang telah diberitahukan padaku, aku sudah mengenal kalian. Ahh! Tapi tentu saja aku akan berusaha mengenal kalian lebih jauh, seiring berjalannya waktu nanti. Tentu aku tahu kau adalah ketua kelasnya Soonyoung-ah.. ahh.. maaf mungkin membuatmu merasa tidak dianggap sebagai ketua kelas. Aku tahu yang tidak hadir hari ini adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Benarkan?" Joshua menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan sabar. Bahkan seseorang dengan rambut pirang belah tengah yang sedari tadi memilih tak memperhatikan menjadi menatap guru muda itu karena penjelasannya yng luar biasa panjang. Prasangka buruk terhadap gurunya mengap seketika. Ia hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Mian, ssaaem."

"Tak apa," jawab Joshua ceria.

"Eh.. tunggu! Wonwoo tidak masuk sekolah?" Soonyoung menoleh ke belakang tepat bangku milik Wonwoo yang ditempati Jun saat ini. Joshua malah tertawa mendengar ucapan muridnya itu.

"Ya, ketua kelas masa tidak tahu? Dia sakit jadinya tidak masuk hari ini."

"Ssaem, darimana kau tahu Wonwoo sakit? Padahal dia memang sering tidak masuk tanpa keterangan," tanya siswa asli China yang duduk di samping Soonyoung setelah sedari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan sang ketua kelas dengan guru barunya.

"Ahh.. soal itu, tadi pagi kakaknya menelepon ke sekolah." Jawab Joshua sedikit aneh.

"Setahuku dia tidak punya kakak," kali ini sosok asing berdarah campuran Korea-Amerika itu membuka suaranya.

"Ahh itu-"

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong. Sakit? Tak lebih dari kamuflase belaka, pasti hanya membolos. Dia biasa melakukannya," Mingyu memotong singkat dan tajam. Joshua menatapnya tajam sepersekian detik sebelum menggantinya dengan senyum tipis.

Walau hanya sebentar namun bukan Choi Mingyu namanya jika tidak mengetahuinya. Dan ia tersenyum bangga karena itu. Ia akan membuat hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kim songsaenim, mungkin lebih parah. Karena menurutnya, Joshua sudah sangat menyebalkan di hari pertama mengajar. Kesan pertama yang buruk.

* * *

 _'_ _Yeoboseyo? Siapa ini?'_

"Halo Jeon Wonwoo? Ini aku, Mingyu." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada ceria yang dibuat – buat. Yah, bersyukur pada Junhui yang menyimpankan nomor ponsel Wonwoo di ponselnya. Mingyu dapat mendengar suara Wonwoo yang menggeram di ujung sambungan telepon dan itu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

 _'_ _Ada urusan apa?'_ tanya Wonwoo singkat dan datar dari ujung sambungan telepon.

"Kudengar kau sakit.. jadi hanya memastikan saja, sih. Ternyata kau lemah juga ya?" Mingyu berujar sambil tersenyum remeh.

 _'_ _APA? Berani juga ya, kau! Siapa yang sakit? Hah! Kalau hanya untuk menghabisimu saja aku bsia sekarang juga!'_ Mingyu tersenyum menang saat berhasil menyulut emosi Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' di dekat gedung tua belakang rumah sakit Seoul? Sepertinya tidak jauh dari tempatmu berada sekarang, kan?" Mingyu semakin menyulut Wonwoo, dan dengan ini ia yakin Wonwoo akan menemuinya, ia akan membalas apa yang beberapa hari Wonwoo lakukan padanya.

Mungkin saking marahnya Wonwoo tidak menjawab ucapan terakhir Mingyu dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Sementara itu mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju tempatnya akan bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

* * *

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. sudah kuduga ucapan guru baru sok baik itu adalah omong kosong," Wonwoo berdecak heran saat melihat Wonwoo yang datang dengan setelan seraga lengkap, namun tanpa almamater yang entah ada dimana. Wonwoo hanya memaasang wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai saja, tuan berandalan?" tanya Wonwoo to the point.

"Jangan menyebut julukan sendiri, apa kau tidak malu?" kemudian Mingyu berlari maju dan segera bersiap memukul Wonwoo namun sebelum mengenainya Wonwoo sudah menghindar dan melakukan serangan balik yang juga berhasil ditepis oleh Mingyu.

"Yah, kau bagus juga." Mingyu melayangkan tendangannyanya mengincar bagian kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo ,menunduk dan berhasil menghindar. Ia dapat kesempatan membalas saat Mingyu sedang lengah, ia kemudian menendang satu kaki Mingyu yang masih bertumpu di tanah

 _'klak'_

 _'BRUGHH!'_

Mingyu jatuh tersungkur akibat kaki yang gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya tidak menapak di tanah akbat tendangan tadi. Wonwoo tak menyia –nyiakan kesempatan bagus untuk menghabisi Mingyu sekarang juga. Ia berniat menginjak perut Mingyu namun pria tampan itu berguling ke sisi kosong guna menghindar. Dengan cepat ia juga berdiri.

 _'BUGH!'_

Mingyu memberi pukulan telak di rahang Wonwoo yang menyebabkan dirinya terjerembab hingga kulit mulusnya tergores tanah yang kasar. Ia merasakan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut nyeri. Wonwoo mengusap sudut bibirnya dan terkejut mendapati bercak kemerahan di jarinya. Ia berdecih.

"Brengsek!" ia kemudian membalas Mingyu dan berhasil menendang perut pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kemudian aksi saling balas tak terelakkan, keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah, walaupun sekujur tubuh sudah berasa nyeri atau luka lebam disana – sini menghias tubuh mereka. Mereka tampak seimbang..

Setelah lama dalam keadaan seri, sepertinya siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya sudah mulai terlihat. Mingyu jatuh terduduk dengan bertumpu lututnya, nafasnya sudah sangat terengah. Walau nafas Wonwoo juga terengah – engah, tetapi ia masih tetap berdiiri. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Sialan," Mingyu mengumpat ditengah nafasnya yang terengah. Wajah Wonwoo yang sedari tadi datar kini menunjukkan ekpresi lainnya, ia tersenyum remeh ke arah Mingyu membuat Mingyu geram dan segera bangkit untuk membalas Wonwoo. Belum sempat berhasil bediri, Wonwoo sudah terlebih dulu menendangnya hingga tersungkur di tanah.

Mingyu kemudian dapat berdiri, ia menatap Wonwoo tajam yang masih tersenyum remeh padanya. Wonwoo kemudian melangkah perlahan hingga semakin lama semakin cepat, berlari menerjang Mingyu, dan mendorongnya cepat hingga menghantam tembok gedung tua tempat mereka berkelahi saat ini.

"Argh!" Mingyu memekik saat punggungnya menghantam tembok dengan kerasnya.

"Apa kau mau menyerah? Mumpung aku sedang baik hati, Choi.." Wonwoo berujar sinis. Ia mencengkeram kerah Mingyu kuat.

"Hah? Kau sudah gila? Kata itu tidak ada di kamusku," Wonwoo kemudian maengangkat tangannya hendak memukul wajah Mingyu.

'Brukk!'

Mingyu terbelalak saat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, pikirannya bahkan tidak cukup cepat memahami. Wonwoo jatuh terduduk di depan Mingyu sambil mencengkeram erat pinggul bagian kanannya dan merintih dengan suara yang sangat lirih, berharap Mingyu tidak mendengarnya. Namun, tempat itu terlalu sunyi untuk menyembunyikan suara sekecil apapun.

"Si-sialan.." umpat Wonwoo ditengah rintihannya. Mingyu terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia bisa saja mengambil celah ini untuk menghabisi Wonwoo dalam sekejap, namun ada sesuatu yang melenyapkan niat itu. ia malah tertawa keras.

"Ada apa ini? Bukannya kau sudah hampir menang? Ya, Jeon Wonwoo.. jadi kau sakit sungguhan? Orang lemah sepertimu terlalu banyak omong kosong ternyata." Kata Mingyu tajam. Ia dapat melihat Wonwoo yang mendongak dan menatapnya tajam dengan wajah yang sudah memucat itu. Mingyu menegang, entah untuk alasan apa. Tetapi melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu membuat perasaannya tiba – tiba tidak enak.

"Brengsek! Akan kubalas kau nanti," Wonwoo kembali menunduk dan mengeratkan cengekeramannya di pinggulnya guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Namun sepertinya sia – sia, rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan tak berkurang sedikit pun. Ia menghela nafas berat, sepertinya ia akan mati disini.

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo!" panggil Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo semakin meringkuk kesakitan, Bahkan rintihannya tidak ia tahan lagi.

"Pergilah, brengsek!" teriak Wonwoo keras, namun Mingyu hanya diam tak bergerak. Ia kemudian merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya, lalu menetes menodai seragam putihnya. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama – sama terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja menetes. Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Mingyu segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru cerah. Menempelkannya cepat pada hidung Wonwoo untuk menghalangi lebih banyak cairan kental yang menetes itu. Kemudian memaksanya berdiri dengan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang dan menariknya agar berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sejujurnya Wonwoo sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu padanya. Ia terlalu kesakitan hingga tak bisa melakukan perlawanan wujud penolakan atas tindakan Mingyu padanya.

"Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apa belum terlihat jelas?" Mingyu mulai berjalan dengan Wonwoo yang bersandar padanya, menjadikan Mingyu sebagai penyangganya. Namun, baru selangkah melangkah Wonwoo sudah memekik keras.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak di depan telingaku. Ada apa denganmu?" Mingyu berujar kesal. Pasalnya Wonwoo tiba – tiba saja berteriak setelah melangkah dengan kaki kanannya.

"Ya! jangan berteriak padaku. Kaki kananku sakit sekali, aku tidak bisa berjalan." Wonwoo meringis menahan sakit. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang hingga tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan darah. Ia butuh seseutau untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Bahkan jika dengan menyakiti dirinya.

"Mobilku ada di ujung di balik gedung, bersabarlah sedikit. Sudah hampir sampai." Namun perlahan Wonwoo tidak dapat merasakan sakit lagi, pandangannya menghitam, bahkan yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah Mingyu yang meneriakkan namanya.

"JEON WONWOO!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'll hold on tightly so you can't leave  
I'll grab onto you so I won't have to cry  
No matter how many times you throw me away,  
Or how much you prevent it, I'm never going to let you go**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC/END?**_

* * *

Balasan review:

Yara Aileen: hai hai! Terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku ini :') suatu kehormatan bisa direview sama anda/? Saya penggemar ff anda yang berjudul For the Sake of Love. Itu keren sekali, sayang belum dilanjut sampai sekarang. :') mengenai wonu, bisakah kita berbagi? :')

Yeri960: hai! Terima kasih sudah mampir, itu pertanyaannya sudah terjawab belum dichapter ini? hehe

Kureyrey: hai hai! Terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku ini. soonyoung nongol noh, entar lihat aja ya gimana nasibnya uji di chap depan. Hehe

Iceu Doger: hai! Terima kasih sudah mampir, cinta segitiga? Siapa ama siapa weh :v

Kookies: bukan wonu, nak :D ini udah dilanjut.. terima kasih sudah review~

Wonwoo's wife: terima kasih sudah mampir, ini sudah dilanjut. Wks~ selera kita sama ya?/?

Kwon Soo In Wonu's wife xD: aduh nama penname nya bikin lupa diri /g ini udah dilanjuttt~ suatu kerhormatan jadi cerita pertama yang dibaca.. terima kasih :D

And to siders: Hai! Terima kasih sudah mampir walau tanpa jejak. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak di chapter ini :D

* * *

ANNYEONG! MISS ZHANG IS BACK :D

HALOHA? ADA YANG NUNGGUIN FANFIC INI? YAH PASTI GAK ADA :D

Ini chapter satunya. Sudah bisa menjelaskan latar belakang cerita kehidupan mereka belum? Maaf ya kalau apdet lama :'D maaf juga kalau kepanjangan dan bikin kalian bosen. Terlalu banyak kekurangan, kritik dan saran bisa dimasukkan ke kotak review :D

Sebenernya pengen panjangin lagi, tapi ga tega kalau readers bacanya kepanjangan :') jadinya dipotong disitu aja. Eh, mau minta saran nih.. ff macem gini nih genre yang cocok itu apa ya? kok saya malah bingung menemukan yang pas :') ohh iya, apa perlu nih ratednya dinaikin? Sepertinya terlalu kasar bahasanya :')

Jangan lupa review ya? satu review dari kalian sangat berguna bagi kelangsungan cerita ini..

* * *

 **Sign,**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
